The proposed New Hampshire IDeA Network of Biological Research Excellence (NH-INBRE) will be designed to 1) increase opportunities for students and faculty at Partner institutions to participate in original scientific research;2) expand the base of ongoing research and research capacity at the Lead and Partner institutions and support the associated research cultures;3) increase the frequency at which students who graduate from Partner institutions continue doing biomedical research in graduate education or employment;4) enhance the science and technology training of the NH workforce;5) enhance the bioinformatics Infrastructure that is required for modern biomedical research. The proposed lead institutions are Dartmouth Medical School, which will house the NH-INBRE administrative core and the University of New Hampshire, Durham. The proposed Partner institutions Include 6 four-year primarily undergraduate Institutions and 2 two-year community colleges within New Hampshire. The themes of the NH-INBRE will be cellular and molecular biology, microbiology and environmental toxicology, and behavioral science. NH-INBRE will be directed by a team of accomplished faculty, all of whom direct active, federally funded research laboratories themselves. This team will be led by Principal Investigator Dr. Ronald K. Taylor. This team concept, as opposed to placing the entire administrative functions in the hands of only the Principal Investigator and Program Coordinator, will function as a unit with its components able to work simultaneously to efficiently establish, direct, and evaluate the progress and goals of the NH-INBRE program. This team approach functioned efficiently during the preparation of this proposal. A wide variety of metrics is proposed to be utilized for continual real-time evaluation and improvement of the NH-INBRE. The NH-INBRE plan Is organized around the related ideas that original scientific research is a vital part of scientific training for college students, and expanding the participation of students at our proposed Partner institutions in original scientific research on their campuses Is essential for instilling a culture of biomedical research within New Hampshire's Institutions of higher education and the state overall.